


Burnt

by smth_new



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smth_new/pseuds/smth_new
Summary: Joana D'arc é o codinome utilizado pela mais nova lenda dos movimentos estudantis anti-Ditadura Militar. Acredita-se que a menina, no auge de seus 19 anos, conduz uma guerrilha formada inteiramente por homens em meio à luta armada contra o governo ditatorial. Os rumores se espalham rápido. A história se repete.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa foi uma ideia doida de adaptar a história de Joana D'arc pra um contexto mais atual. Escolhi a Ditadura Militar porque essa parte da história me fascina. Pretendo postar em mini capítulos como esse aqui, porque as ideias vão chegando desconexas pra mim, mas aos poucos eu monto a história. Espero que alguém em algum lugar goste.

 

-Joana?

A mão morena da menina latina balança o peito pálido de Joana ao mesmo tempo em que o sussurro cândido e carregado de um sotaque pesado lhe desperta os ouvidos. Por trás das pálpebras que se agitam olhos verdes se revelam – herança da descendência francesa que o pai imigrante lhe concedera – e rapidamente buscam pelo rosto que paira sobre o seu. A menina lhe sorri e mão sobe carinhosamente por seu pescoço para se emaranhar nos cabelos curtos - raspados ao redor da cabeça, mais longos no topo, um corte extremamente perigoso nos dias atuais – e ela sente, como sempre, a necessidade de devolver.

 

- _Mi amor_ , já passa das duas. Marcelo ligou no telefone. Eles estão te esperando.

Joana esfrega o olho com a mão direita e o corpo nu se arrepia com uma corrente de vento frio vindo da janela aberta, juntamente com raios insistentes de sol, que não a aquecem mais que o lençol que chutaram para fora da cama na agitação da noite passada. Olhar para baixo lhe faz ver o contraste da pele bronzeada de Camila – a linda, _linda_ mulher cubana que ocupava sua cama todas as noites, e sua cabeça todos os dias, desde que a conheceu ao completar 16 anos – nos membros que se enrolavam com os seus, envoltos por uma pele pálida manchada apenas pela tinta das tatuagens – cortesia de um imigrante dinamarquês que conhecera em uma reunião da MR-8 – e pelo batom que Camila usava na noite passada.

 

-Eu dava tudo pra continuar aqui.

A risada de Camila sempre pareceu diferente de todas as outras que Joana tinha escutado, é o que ela pensa quando escuta a mulher rir ao ser jogada contra o colchão confortável da cama de casal, Joana sobre ela, os dentes beliscando a pele delicada do pescoço da cubana em uma brincadeira com claras intenções. Coloca a mão sobre o seio volumoso que a mulher latina expõe em seu corpo nu há tantas horas que ela não poderia contar. Não havia como se cansar daquilo.

 

- _Yo_ também, _chica_. Mas você tem uma revolução pra fazer, _sí_?

Camila segura a sua nuca, os cabelos raspados espetando a ponta dos seus dedos daquele jeito gostoso, e sorri com o lábio entre os dentes. Joana demora a retribuir dessa vez. A faz lembrar das manchetes do dia anterior que anunciavam o suicídio do diretor da TV Cultura – Herzog, ela lembrava de ouvir seu pai falando dele – e de como tudo estava ficando mais difícil para eles na guerrilha. Os malditos porcos não faziam a menor questão de esconder o que estavam fazendo. Era tudo um caos. Lutar contra parecia cada dia mais arriscado, mas não havia mais nada no mundo que a fizesse se sentir tão viva.

 

- _Eh, mira_. Vai correr tudo bem. Eu acredito em você.

Joana sorri debaixo do olhar admirado de Camila, que lhe traça o rosto com uma adoração de ídolo e de ideologia. Deixa a mão descer até tocar a cubana entre suas pernas. Um beijo na boca é tudo o que ela precisa. É assim que se faz revolução.


	2. Capítulo 2

A pistola M1911 pesa na mão a todo tempo que ela passa no porão da casa de Marcelo Almeida – onde a maior parte das reuniões da chefia da guerrilha acontecia sob uma reunião das mulheres da igreja da mãe de Marcelo – mas o metal frio da arma e seu cabo de couro já caíam como uma luva na mão fina de Joana. Era uma Smith & Wesson, presente de seu pai quando completou 18 anos.

Seu pai era um cidadão comum – um bom médico, viúvo, criara Joana e mais dois irmãos sozinho – não apoiava os ideias revolucionários da filha, mas jamais se atreveria a contestá-la. Não o havia feito com o corte de cabelo. Não o havia feito com a primeira namorada que levou em casa. Não o faria com a arma de fogo na mão da adolescente, que se sentava sobre uma mesa diante de um grupo de pouco mais de dez rapazes – todos rapazes – que lhe olhavam sempre ávidos por novos comandos, em meio a sussurros sobre o último assunto discutido.

 

-Onde tá a rainha?

Marcelo sorri para ela com um sorriso aberto e brilhante que já estava acostumada a ver no rosto do menino – alguns poucos anos mais velho que ela – mesmo nos momentos mais árduos de sua curta jornada juntos.

 

-Deixei em casa. Ela não gosta disso tudo. Você sabe.

Ele ousa sentar ao seu lado sobre a mesa, a espécie de trono que Joana dividiria com poucos dentro daquele porão. No canto do lugar, um colchão estirado ao chão abriga o corpo magro de um garoto de sua idade – identificado em uma das operações que conduziram e agora procurado pela polícia sob uma intimação de comparecer ao DOPS, vivendo clandestinamente debaixo da casa de Marcelo – que brinca com uma pulseira dada a ele pelo pai, exilado no ano anterior.

 

-Bicho, é um desperdício. Cubana. Deve ser parente de Che, né? Ou de Fidel. Eu gosto mais de Fidel.

 

Joana se permite, como raramente, rir da graça que o amigo faz em seja qual for o momento.

-Che não é cubano, trouxa.

-Por isso eu gosto mais de Fidel.

Os dois dividem um silêncio breve enquanto Joana observa atenta o pequeno grupo sob sua asa. Era assim que se davam as decisões. Primeiro tudo era discutido com as cabeças, o grupo mais importante, quem estava ali desde o início. Depois era passado adiante para o resto do movimento. Uma reunião muito grande chamaria muita atenção – não temos um número tão significativo assim de jovens indo a reuniões religiosas, afinal – e a comunicação em telefone sem fio nunca havia lhe dado problemas. Tudo corria como tinha que correr e seu sucesso era o seu problema.

Os amigos no movimento estudantil falavam. Ninguém podia dizer que conhecia _Joana D’arc_ – o codinome escolhido pela inspiração e pela conterraniedade – mas todos de certo já haviam ouvido falar dela. A lenda da menina que conduzia uma guerrilha sozinha e vivia às suas sombras se espalhava e servia de inspiração, tanto quanto nomes como Marighella na ALN e Leonel Brizola no MNR. Mas era assim que procurava ficar para sua segurança e sucesso de seu movimento. Dar a cara à tapa não lhe renderia nada. Tiros silenciosos eram o melhor caminho.

 

-Algum pressentimento pra amanhã?

Marcelo dá de ombros e agita o pequeno crucifixo que levava no peito por dentro da camisa de botão. O cabelo sempre bem arrumado nem mesmo sai do lugar, penteado para o lado como o bom moço católico que era.

 

-O de sempre. A gente confia em você, Joana. Se você diz que vai dar certo é porque vai. E outra, a gente precisa dessas peças. Tá tudo acabando por aqui.

-Eu odeio agir por necessidade. Não me dá tempo pra planejar. A gente tinha que pensar melhor nisso.

-Não tem furo, Branca. Vai ser igual da outra vez.

Marcelo aperta o ombro de Joana em uma tentativa de acalmar os nervos da menina que sempre pareciam estar à flor da pele pálida que lhe rendera o apelido carinhoso. Ela sorri ao permitir que ele tenha sucesso. Se eles confiavam nela, ela também precisava confiar.


	3. Capítulo 3

A pistola estava sempre em sua mão, e ela estava sempre rezando para que nunca tivesse que usá-la.

A apreensão por ter que agir nunca se igualava à por ter que _reagir_. Não tinha medo das coisas que fazia e das atitudes que tomava – parecia guiada por um poder sobrenatural para executar cada missão com tamanha maestria – mas tinha medo do que poderia vir a fazer. Se a necessidade a encontrasse precisaria agir, mas o pânico lhe tomava ao imaginar tirar a vida de outra pessoa, até mesmo de pessoas que não temiam tirar vidas. Não ver distinção entre vidas era parte grande do que a levou a fazer o que fazia, e era difícil se separar disso quando via corpos – inimigos ou aliados – caindo ao chão.

 

-Marcelo! Passa um rádio pro Paulo. Diz que eles estão vindo. Acabei de ver o carro virando a esquina.

Marcelo balança a cabeça e imediatamente puxa o rádio e uma pistola do bolso e começa a andar para a escada. Joana olha mais uma vez pelo binóculo para o pequeno caminhão militar que vinha exatamente da maneira como eles haviam planejado, e respira fundo antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que Marcelo fez para descer do topo do prédio abandonado de onde observavam os arredores. Ainda no meio do caminho ouve tiros, pneus e alguns gritos, e aperta com mais força a arma que segura.

Do lado de fora é fácil se perder no caos que toma os arredores do caminhão imobilizado por tiros nos quatro pneus, mas Joana já está mais que acostumada a absorver o que a rodeia em momentos de conflito e responder rapidamente. No banco do motorista um homem fardado deita a cabeça sangrenta sobre o volante. Ela desvia os olhos. Um soldado desarmado se arrasta pelo chão com um ferimento de bala na perna até ter a arma de Marcelo apontada para a sua cabeça e desistir de ir a qualquer lugar. Mais quatro pulam da caçamba para trocar tiros com os companheiros que se protegem atrás da frente do carro. Um deles, Fernando, grita e segura o próprio braço ao mesmo tempo em que um dos soldados cai ao chão inanimado.

 

-Ei! A garota!

Um soldado grita para o outro assim que dois pares de olhos atônitos se fixam nela como em uma assombração. Joana se lança ao chão e se junta aos companheiros atrás do caminhão. Olha para o lado e vê o sangue nas mãos de Fernando, que segura a ferida mas não para de atirar contra os que atiram nele. Ouve o som de confronto físico e inclina a cabeça para olhar o soldado que havia gritado por ela saindo no braço com Rodrigo, que o desarmou mas não consegue contê-lo antes que se lance na direção da menina.

Ela cai ao chão com o peso do homem adulto sobre si e grita com o choque das costas e da cabeça contra o asfalto. Recebe dois golpes no rosto que colam sua bochecha ao concreto mas é rápida em revidar e lança o joelho contra a barriga do homem que tenta segurá-la no chão com seu peso. A guarda que ele deixa baixar é perfeita para que ela jogue o punho fechado contra a bochecha dele, depois o queixo, depois o olho, e consegue fazer com que ele caia de costas ao seu lado ao empurrá-lo com as pernas. Respira ar fresco e poeira da estrada e o sol quase a cega e impede que ela veja os dois disparos da arma de Marcelo que fazem o homem cessar os movimentos e uma poça de sangue crescer ao redor da sua cabeça.

 

-Nem precisava. Eu já tinha dominado ele.

O menino sorri de uma maneira doce demais para a situação e estende uma mão para que ela se levante.

 

-Eu sei. Só tava querendo ajudar. Pra você não se cansar muito. Sabe, ele nem tinha o dobro do seu tamanho.


	4. Capítulo 4

 

-Tá limpo! Não tem mais ninguém atrás!

-Joana!

Ela responde ao chamado de Rodrigo e mais alguns que já subiram na caçamba do caminhão e corre até eles. Pega a mão de um que lhe ajuda a subir e examina por curtos segundos o carregamento que, de novo e ainda bem, era da forma como previam.

 

-O foco é munição. Pega tudo de bala que vocês conseguirem carregar. Se sobrar espaço a gente leva umas armas.

Três dos cinco homens que ocupam com ela o caminhão começam a abrir caixas e retirar de dentro amarrados com embalagens de munição. Fernando se senta na beirada do caminhão e recebe uma faixa no braço que ainda sangra mas parece estancar. O quinto, Joaquim, coça a cabeça com o cano da pistola.

 

-Tem muita coisa boa aqui. Coisa de ponta.

Agachada sobre o carregamento Joana joga algumas caixas de bala para Marcelo, que acaba de aparecer do lado de fora do caminhão, e o menino pega para começar a repassar e estocar tudo o que conseguirem como já era de praxe em missões para mantimento, que seguiam à risca os ensinamentos do livro de Marighella que Joana guardava como uma bíblia ao lado de sua cama.

 

-Mas não é prioridade. A gente se vira bem com o que tem. O que tá faltando é munição.

-Porra, você vai perder essa? Mesmo? Olha isso tudo aqui!

Joana se ergue gloriosamente nos seus não mais que um metro e setenta de altura, facilmente encarando o peito do homem enorme que a contesta, mas a sua postura é suficiente para despertar tensão entre os que dividem o espaço com os dois. Repara nos homens se entreolhando antes de continuar o trabalho.

 

-Olha, eu acho que eu sei o que eu tô fazendo.

Ela imagina o que ele vê enquanto ri tentando se desfazer da repreensão dela. Ela sabia que a menina de cabelo loiro curto e olho claro, com curvas demais no corpo feminino para escondê-lo debaixo de roupas largas – apesar dos seios pequenos e da estatura mediana – que qualquer um veria ao botar os olhos nela não era lá muito amedrontadora. Mas o comportamento dos outros ao redor não era infundado. Eles sabiam que era melhor não desafiar quem colocava ordem na guerrilha, e o fazia muito bem.

 

-Isso aqui não é só baderna. A gente tem um propósito. Se você não gostar, tem muito movimento por aí precisando de gente.

Joana consegue perceber que Joaquim pensa mil pensamentos por milésimo de segundo enquanto decide o que responder – porque ele _vai_ responder – e também se prepara para responder da maneira que manter a ordem daquele grupo exigia dela, mas há uma interrupção.

 

-Joaquim!

Os dois olham para Marcelo quando ele chama e estende uma mochila aberta para Joaquim.

 

-Ajuda os caras a encher as bolsas. Eu preciso falar com a Joana.

Joaquim obedece sem mais reclamações e Joana não precisa se preocupar com aparência quando a poeira baixa e Marcelo é o único que olha para ela. A menina respira fundo e tenta tirar dos ombros um pouco da tensão de tudo o que aconteceu ao alongar os braços e o pescoço.

 

-A gente amarrou os dois que sobraram. Vamos deixar dentro do carro mesmo. Tá bom?

-Tá ótimo. Quanto menos sangue melhor.

-Mas se tiver, que seja o deles.

Marcelo levanta a mão e o rosto de Joana arde quando ele encosta e a faz descobrir um corte na bochecha.

 

-Tá dando a hora da Camila chegar do trabalho. Vai pra casa, Branca. Eu boto ordem aqui. A gente vai levar isso tudo lá pro porão.

Joana sorri para o amigo que usa a mesma mão para bagunçar o cabelo liso que o suor faz grudar na testa dela. Olha ao redor para os homens trabalhando, para Fernando e seu curativo no canto do carro, e para as mãos trêmulas que Marcelo ostentava ao fim de toda missão e apesar de seu olhar firme. Tudo o que ela precisa é ir para casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sempre havia um segundo em que Camila ficava apreensiva ao chegar em casa e abrir a porta, como se pensasse por um minuto que não encontraria ninguém lá, e Joana sabia que a preocupação tinha justificativa. Os rumores de como as pessoas eram levadas sem mais nem menos das próprias casas para interrogatórios apenas adicionava à preocupação constante de ter uma companheira em missões de guerrilha. Mas era gratificante ver o alívio no rosto dela quando finalmente colocava os olhos sobre Joana e sorria ao ver a menina que amava tranquila em alguma atividade cotidiana dentro do pequeno apartamento que dividiam.

-Ei, meu amor, como foi o trabalho hoje?

A visão de Joana é totalmente tomada pelo mar de cabelos castanhos ondulados que Camila ostentava caindo sempre perfeitamente ao redor do rosto bronzeado de traços finos. A mulher, apenas dois anos mais velha que Joana, havia conseguido um emprego em uma escola maternal no ano anterior e se apaixonara por lidar com crianças. Chegava em casa radiante todos os dias e sempre por pequenos atos que algum dos alunos demonstrara. Parecia para Joana que tudo o que Camila fazia era o toque de leveza que faltava em sua vida e o que a dava equilíbrio para continuar fazendo o que fazia e não se perder nas razões e objetivos que tudo aquilo envolvia.

- _Bueno._ Como foi hoje? Que é isso no seu rosto?

O polegar de Camila traça o corte que Marcelo havia apontado horas antes, agora já limpo mas ainda exposto pela incapacidade que Joana tinha de fazer um curativo decente, e a cubana ostenta um olhar de preocupação como sempre fazia ao se deparar com alguma lesão no corpo da menina. Joana estava acostumada – de certa forma, era reconfortante ter alguém com tamanho cuidado consigo – e apenas sorri para Camila ao pegar sua mão e beijar as juntas.

-Não é nada. Só tomei uns tapas, mas dei uns de volta. Marcelo derrubou o cara.

- _Tu_ sabe que eu não gosto nada disso. Você precisa tomar cuidado.

E Joana sabia que sim. Sabia que não podia dar tudo de si ou a sua vida pela causa pela qual lutava apenas pelo fato de que tinha alguém esperando por ela em casa. Não poderia viver – ou morrer – com o fato de que deixara Camila sozinha – não a mulher tão doce e devotada que a tratava com tanta adoração – em uma terra que não era a dela.

-O Marcelo me ligou falando sobre uma festa. Comemorar a missão. Você anima?

Joana muda o assunto drasticamente, e como sempre acontecia Camila entende que deve segui-la em qualquer que seja o próximo tópico. A verdade é que Joana não gostava de falar das missões ou dos planos – principalmente não com Camila – e a cubana compreendia seus motivos para tal. Camila entendia que precisava ser esse equilíbrio na vida de Joana, e não reclamava de sua posição na vida da menina, exercendo-a com boa vontade por todos os dias e em todos os momentos.

-Hm... as festas de Marcelo são sempre muito boas.

-Vou assumir que isso é um sim.

O sotaque carregado é música para os ouvidos de Joana assim como os polegares habilidosos tocam seus ombros como um instrumento, afagando os músculos tensos pelas milhões de preocupações. A maneira como ela diz o nome de Marcelo é até meio engraçada mas Joana não pretende estragar o momento com qualquer comentário sobre o modo de falar da cubana e, em vez disso, apenas aprecia o beijo que ela dá em sua cabeça, bem atrás da orelha, onde ela sabia que havia um certo ponto fraco que fazia Joana se arrepiar.

-Hm... isso é tudo que eu precisava agora.

Camila sorri com a reação da menina que esconde os olhos claros por trás de pálpebras vacilantes e sedentas, e a beija quando Joana joga a cabeça para trás.

- _Yo voy_ tomar um banho. Você espera na cama. Eu tenho mais de onde isso veio.


	6. Capítulo 6

 Joana observa a maneira como as curvas do corpo de Camila parecem as ondas do próprio mar enquanto ela dança na sua frente, regada a vinho e o que parecia o natural ritmo latino de seu corpo ironicamente ao som do blues suave que tocava no porão de Marcelo. Ela bebe cerveja de uma garrafa que vai esquentando lentamente em sua mão conforme ela encontra coisas mais interessantes para se preocupar, e vai perdendo o interesse no álcool que já embaça suas ideias, e fuma um cigarro de uma marca diferente dos demais da noite doado por algum dos fumantes na sala coberta por fumaça. Ao canto do porão, os frutos do último roubo que performaram repousam tranquilos e observam a festa que se faz ao redor deles. Por todo o salão estão os seus companheiros de mais cedo, até mesmo Fernando com um semblante bem mais tranquilo e um curativo bem mais elaborado no braço, e algumas pessoas que Marcelo havia convidado, a maioria do movimento estudantil, que olhavam discretamente para Joana ao canto do porão sempre que conseguiam, e sussurravam.

-Me dá licença, sua majestade?

Marcelo pega a mão de Camila enquanto ela dança, interrompendo o show particular que ela performa para Joana, que se lembra de sua bebida no momento em que o transe é cortado e bate as cinzas do cigarro nos dedos. Camila sorri abertamente e se inclina sobre Marcelo para o empurrar de maneira brincalhona com o próprio peso e cair nos seus braços, sempre envergonhada porém sempre se divertindo com a ideia de ser chamada de Rainha não só por Marcelo, mas também pelos demais integrantes da guerrilha. A rainha latina. A única capaz de sentar ao trono e acalmar a fera que os ordenava dia e noite.

 _-Chico!_ Toda licença, _mi amor._

Dos braços de Marcelo, Camila cai no colo de Joana e pinta – com o batom vermelho que cobre os lábios – a pele branca da bochecha da menina que a abraça depois de jogar fora o cigarro já quase apagado.

-Joana, eu tenho alguém pra te apresentar. Essa aqui é a Ana. Ela é do estudantil. Tava doida pra te conhecer.

A menina parece beliscar Marcelo no quadril pela forma como a apresenta, e Joana ri, ainda não acostumada com a mitologia criada ao redor de seu nome. Se inclina sobre as pernas de Camila no seu colo e estende a mão para a menina, que parece bem mais confiante que a ansiedade relatada por Marcelo permitiria.

-Então é você a Joana D’arc.

-Só Joana tá ótimo. Você é só Ana mesmo?

-Ana Maria. Mas eu não gosto muito.

-Eu também odiava meu nome até conhecer Joana D’arc. A original. Aí passei a gostar. Essa aqui é a Camila, minha mulher.

Camila se levanta do sofá onde tinha se deitado com as pernas sobre as coxas de Joana e sorri ao apertar a mão que Ana a oferece da mesma maneira que Joana havia feito.

-O codinome combina com você. Camila, você é cubana mesmo?

- _Sí, lo soy._ Você é bem informada.

-Só sou curiosa. Vocês não devem ter noção do tanto que falam de vocês nas reuniões, nas palestras. Você virou um símbolo.

Joana sorri e bebe tudo o que sobrou na garrafa que ainda segura.

-E o que falam tanto de mim?

-Ah, você sabe. Eles contam histórias. As coisas que vocês fazem. Que você é um fantasma. Ninguém te vê se você não quiser. Mas que comanda essa guerrilha melhor que muito homem. Bota ordem nesses marmanjos. Todo mundo te ouve e te obedece. Por isso que vocês nunca falham. E todo mundo fica pensando o que deve ter em você pra isso acontecer. Quer dizer, sendo uma menina sem nem vinte anos é difícil fazer alguém te ouvir. Mas você consegue. Parece que tem uma força. Tem que ter muita coragem pra fazer o que você faz.

Apesar do jeito como Camila envolve os braços pelo pescoço de Joana em uma demonstração de posse e orgulho pelo que possui, o sorriso da menina é agridoce com as palavras de Ana. Se ela estava inspirando alguém era um ganho secundário, mas não era esse o objetivo. Ela nunca quis se tornar um símbolo, apenas queria fazer a diferença, mas nunca pensou que seria dessa maneira. Mas precisava abraçar o que vinha em seu caminho. Só esperava não ter que ser um mártir.

-É, não tenho muito o que dizer. Eu não tenho medo. Eu nasci pra isso.


	7. Capítulo 7

-Sei lá. Tô achando que essa brincadeira já deu o que tinha que dar. Ela tá perdendo o foco. O que a gente faz não é certo, mas tem uma causa. Não dá pra entrar nessa de Robin Hood. Se a galera tiver boa das ideias vai entender o que eu tô falando.

Marcelo quase esquece de fechar o frigobar que fica no porão quando ouve o que Joaquim fala com um pequeno grupo, no máximo três pessoas, encostado em uma mesa e segurando um copo de cerveja de um jeito meio prepotente como se fosse o alfa da pequena matilha. Havia se instaurado um certo mal-estar entre ele e Joana desde o curto embate na última missão, mas todos estavam fazendo o favor de ignorar o que acontecia entre eles pelo fato de ninguém querer desafiar a liderança de Joana, e Joaquim não ser lá um membro muito expressivo. Mas Marcelo sabia, como já havia acontecido outras vezes, que isso não o impedia de sair por aí falando coisas.

-Se bem que tão todos cegos por esse amor que têm por ela. Acho que eles tão esquecendo que é sapatão, né? O Marcelo principalmente.

As risadas partem de todos os que escutam Joaquim falar, e Marcelo sabe que as bochechas morenas ficam vermelhas por embaraço pela insistência naquele assunto. Decidido, ela arranha a garganta para falar com pouco mais de firmeza.

-Cara, eu acho que tu precisa parar de falar merda.

Joaquim olha para ele meio de canto, sabendo que Marcelo é um pouco mais baixo que ele, e termina de beber de seu copo.

-O que foi? Só tô falando o que todo mundo pensa. Aí você vai vir aqui só pra defender a sua namorada?

Os outros riem mais uma vez e Joaquim parece orgulhoso. Marcelo apertas as mãos fechadas.

-Ela não é minha namorada.

-Nem nunca vai ser, rapaz. Tá na hora de abrir o olho. Ela pode até ser bonitinha, mas tá na hora de alguém de verdade assumir esse negócio. Sabe, um homem. Alguém que sabe o que tá fazendo.

Marcelo levanta o queixo e estufa o peito para fingir que o que Joaquim diz não o irrita tanto quanto realmente faz, mas a verdade é que tirava Marcelo do eixo ver quando alguém desmerecia o trabalho que Joana fazia só pelo simples fato de ser uma menina. Ela era a alma e a cabeça de tudo o que eles estavam fazendo e ver alguém não reconhecer isso por um pensamento tão quadrado quanto o machismo de Joaquim o deixava louco. Principalmente quando tinham alguém tão brilhante os comandando. Ele estava certo de que Joana seria grande parte da história, se eles finalmente conseguissem derrubar aquele poder fascista, ela seria peça-chave, e não se contentaria em ser o único a ver isso.

-Se a gente chegou até aqui foi por causa dela. Até você sabe disso, seu merda.

-Tá vendo como fica bravinho? Cadê ela enquanto tu tá aqui defendendo? Deve estar dando pra mulherzinha cubana dela.

Marcelo joga a mão contra o nariz de Joaquim e consegue sentir o osso estalando por baixo de suas juntas com o choque, sabendo muito bem que, apesar de menor, ele tinha seu potencial. O homem cambaleia para trás segurando o nariz que sangra, e olha selvagem para o garoto que o agrediu. Parte para cima de Marcelo, lançando as duas mãos contra os ombros do garoto para derrubar ele e dar um soco em seu rosto, que corta a boca dele e o deixa atordoado ao ponto de quase não perceber quando Joana arrasta o homem enorme para longe dele, sozinha, com aquela força sobre-humana que brotava dela nos momentos mais oportunos.

-Olha, eu não ficaria arrumando tanto problema se fosse você.

Ela larga Joaquim no chão e ele se levanta rapidamente como se ficar no chão fosse o mesmo que se submeter a ela, limpando o sangue do nariz com a manga da blusa e olhando para ela  com a cara mais fechada que conseguia sustentar.

-E você vai fazer o que, garota?

Joana sorri. Atrás dela, Camila toca sutilmente suas costas, apesar de mais bêbada do que deveria estar, como se pedisse para que ela não fizesse nenhuma loucura. Marcelo é erguido por dois dos companheiros.

-Eu? Não vou fazer nada não. Mas eu não quero ninguém na minha guerrilha que não entenda de verdade o que a gente faz aqui.

Ela sobe em cima da mesa na qual Joaquim se apoiava antes, sob o olhar um tanto surpreso e atônito da roda que se forma ao redor da confusão, e até mesmo de Joaquim, que é pego de surpresa e fica sem reação com a atitude de Joana.

-Vocês tão ouvindo? Ninguém tá aqui obrigado. Vocês tão aqui porque querem. E porque confiam em mim. E vai continuar sendo assim. Se alguém não estiver satisfeito, pode sair sem ressentimentos.

E com um pulo ela desce da mesa, indo até Marcelo sem olhar para as reações ao seu redor e apesar do silêncio que impera na multidão. Com um olhar rápido, ela vê Ana parada mais ao fundo, como se não pertencesse ao grupo o suficiente para se meter mas ainda quisesse assistir, olhando para ela como se estivesse diante de uma figura mitológica que demonstra seus dons.

Joana coloca o braço ao redor de Marcelo, e lança para Camila um olhar que a mulher entende automaticamente.

-Vem, nêgo. Eu vou te levar lá pra casa. Rodrigo, ajuda a juntar as coisas por aqui. A festa acabou.


	8. Capítulo 8

-Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?

Joana dá uma última olhada no que sobrou do corte na boca de Marcelo depois de limpar tudo na mesa da sua cozinha, que é muito menor do que a quantidade de sangue que estava ali fazia parecer, e ele gentilmente retira o rosto da mão dela, o que a faz ter a visão mais amplas das feições dele. Marcelo era moreno, quase tanto quanto Camila, e imitava também os olhos castanhos e traços marcados e delicados de um típico latino, mesmo que seu fenótipo puxasse mais para o indígena. Mais alto que ela, era magro, mas não tão magro – tinha corpo para o que precisava ter – e carregava sempre no rosto um carinho imenso quando olhava para ela.

-Tenho sim. Não precisa cuidar tão bem de mim não. Eu tô grandinho já.

-Ah, você apanha por mim, eu cuido de você. Só parece justo.

Marcelo ri, o sorriso sempre aberto de quem não tinha muito a ganhar remoendo as mágoas da vida, e ainda mais quando Camila se joga bêbada sobre o colo de Joana sem, no entanto, interromper a conversa dos dois. Ela se pendura no pescoço de Joana como um coala, enfiando o rosto no pescoço dela e ficando ali sem mais se pronuncionar.

-Eu só... ele tava falando um monte de merda. Eu nem sei mais. Eu não gosto de ninguém falando assim de você, Branca. Eu tenho certeza que ele não faz metade do que você faz.

É a vez de Joana rir, mas um riso que vem disfarçado de sorriso quando ela põe a mão sobre o joelho dele e abraça Camila com o outro braço. Marcelo era sem dúvidas seu fiel escudeiro, o único em quem podia realmente confiar, e muito além da guerrilha.

-Eu também tenho. Mas você não precisa ficar por aí apanhando pra me defender.

Camila se levanta do ombro de Joana e coloca a mão sobre o rosto de Marcelo, apertando a bochecha dele e o fazendo rir da sua embriaguez.

-Tu fez um estrago no rosto dele, _niño_. Tão _valiente_. E você... no _puedo resistirme_ quando fica tão brava assim.

Joana troca um olhar com Marcelo pela maneira como, de costume, Camila mal consegue administrar os dois idiomas que fala quando tem bebida demais na cabeça. Ele encolhe os ombros e se encosta na cadeira, passando a língua sobre o machucado na boca. Por sua vez, Camila a segura pelo rosto e beija a sua boca com gosto de vodka na língua que a invade, tão repentinamente que ela até demora a fechar os olhos. Ela enfia a mão por dentro da camiseta que Joana veste e arranha a barriga da menina que ri ao não conseguir conter um gemido. Realmente dar bebida a Camila era como alimentar fogo com álcool.

-Nossa... bem, eu acho que eu vou indo.

Marcelo bate as mãos sobre os joelhos antes de se levantar, mas é puxado pela camisa por Camila que, quando consegue fazer com que o garoto pare de andar, passa a mesma mão pela sua barriga por dentro da blusa, fazendo Marcelo franzir as sobrancelhas e olhar, primeiramente, para Joana.

- _No, no._ Você fica.

Ele continua esperando confirmação por parte de Joana, que surpreendentemente só dá de ombros e volta a olhar para Camila, que acompanha com os olhos bêbados o caminho que a mão faz por dentro da roupa de Marcelo.

-Tudo pela Rainha.

Marcelo parece não acreditar a princípio e permite por pura falta de reação que Camila desfaça com uma mão os botões da sua blusa, mas tudo parece assentar quando ele vê as duas meninas se beijando de novo, e Joana estica o braço para deixar que os dedos finos e delicados toquem a barriga do garoto que se arrepia ao receber o toque que – ele não poderia negar – passara mais tempo do que deveria imaginando como seria.

-Tudo pela Rainha...


	9. Capítulo 9

A noite vinha em flashes para Joana enquanto ela tentava abrir os olhos. Flashes como os das mãos de Camila pelo seu corpo - passando pela barriga, seios e pernas - a abraçando por trás enquanto Marcelo tinha a cabeça entre as suas pernas - e uma língua mais habilidosa do que ela poderia esperar enquanto ela puxava o cabelo dele e gemia do jeito que Camila pedia. Ou então os dedos de Camila - deitada na cama - dentro dela enquanto Joana pairava por cima dela apoiada pelos joelhos, as mãos de Marcelo nos seus seios enquanto ele respirava no seu pescoço e ela sentia o corpo dele se mexendo atrás de si - aquela sensação engraçada e gostosa de um corpo tão diferente - e entre as pernas de Camila enquanto ele a penetrava. Até mesmo um momento curioso e embaçado em que ela estava sozinha com Marcelo na cama - enquanto Camila apenas observava - o menino por cima dela e beijando seu pescoço, a ereção dele pressionando o meio das suas pernas enquanto ela abraçava as suas costas largas, tão diferentes do corpo esguio e curvilíneo de Camila – ou de qualquer outra mulher que ela já tinha levado para a cama. Respirações pesadas. Toques indiferenciáveis. Muito calor.

Mas tudo parecia coberto por uma névoa enquanto ela lutava contra a claridade para abrir os olhos e se descobria ainda nua, deitada no centro da cama e abraçando Camila que se espremia contra a parede para abrir um espaço do outro lado de Joana que tinha sido de Marcelo, mas agora ninguém mais ocupava. Ouve barulhos vindos da cozinha e os segue com uma mão apoiada na parede a todo tempo para impedir que sua cabeça gire tanto com o sono, e encontra Marcelo despejando um tanto de água quente sobre um coador de café e fazendo subir um cheiro delicioso que acordava suas narinas.

-Bom dia? Eu acho que bom dia. Eu pensei em passar um café pra vocês antes de ir. Te acordei?

-Não, não. Bem, eu acho que não. Mas muito obrigada. A gente vai precisar do café.

Marcelo sorri e passa rapidamente os olhos pela camiseta que Joana vestiu apenas para vir até a cozinha, antes de voltar sua atenção para o café que coava com um certo rubor nas bochechas. Pela gola da camisa mal abotoada dele ela consegue ver marcas de dentes no seu pescoço e ombro e ri com ela mesma com a pitada de ciúmes que sente ao ter certeza de que tinha sido Camila.

-Eu... eu tô um pouco nervoso.

Joana ri e pega o copo que ele oferece para ela com um pouco do café que ainda coa. 

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, viu?

-Não. Não é vergonha. É um pouco, mas não é só isso. Eu... eu acho que eu preciso falar com você.

Marcelo enxágua o filtro de pano na pia da cozinha e pendura ele por ali. Em todo o tempo que dividiram as funções e posições na guerrilha ela nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, de nenhuma maneira que fizesse as ruguinhas ao redor dos seus olhos – que ele tinha de tanto tempo que passava sorrindo – sumirem por completo e darem lugar a uma tensão totalmente fora do seu normal. Ela se senta à pequena mesa da cozinha e observa enquanto ele se apoia no balcão da pia e coça o rosto liso de uma barba bem feita.

-O que foi ontem pra você?

A testa dela enruga com a pergunta dele.

-Como assim?

-Só o que foi, Branca. O que você pensa de ontem.

Ela dá de ombros e ainda não tem muita certeza do que ele quer dizer com aquilo tudo. De qualquer forma tenta elaborar uma resposta.

-Que a gente tava bêbado e acabou transando. Eu, você e a minha namorada. O que pode dar tesão ou ser engraçado. Depende de como você quiser olhar pra isso tudo. Mas por que você tá me perguntando isso?

-Porque... não foi bem assim pra mim.

Marcelo passa as mãos pelo cabelo e pelo rosto, deixando-o fofo de alguma forma com aquele cabelo bagunçado, e só aí Joana percebe que parecia que ele não tinha dormido muito, menos ainda do que ela.

-E por que não?

-Porque... olha... ah, que merda. Eu gosto de você, Joana. Gosto pra caralho. E ontem foi... foi estranho... porra, eu preferia ter sido torturado. Você tava ali, comigo, e... que merda. Que merda.

Ele balança a cabeça enquanto fala e não parece ter se preparado tão bem para dizer o que parecia estar guardado a algum tempo. Por sua vez Joana observa e se limita a isso enquanto ele recompõe a postura mas ainda não tem coragem de olhar para ela.

-Eu não sei se dá mais pra fazer isso. Esse lance todo. Eu acho que preciso de um tempo.

Joana se levanta da cadeira e ignora que Marcelo parece se encolher quando ela se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro dele. O menino parece atordoado como se estivesse arrependido e ao mesmo tempo aliviado com o que disse, e ao mesmo tempo que não surpreende Joana o teor de suas palavras, a pega desprevenida que ele realmente as tenha dito.

-Marcelo, você sabe que eu preciso de você. Pra isso tudo funcionar. Você sabe disso.

Marcelo joga a cabeça para trás pra conseguir respirar mais fundo, e sabe no fundo que não tem intenção de largar a guerrilha ou Joana para trás. Era apenas o efeito da noite passada falando – ele nem sabia se era realmente capaz de deixar toda a causa pela qual lutavam e, principalmente, Joana – mas tudo parecia mais leve agora que ele tinha dito as palavras. Ele olha para baixo e vê o par de olhos verdes e tão claros com os quais Joana também o observava.

-Você não tem nada pra me dizer não?

A menina sorri, batendo a mão aberta no ombro dele.

-Que merda que você foi fazer, hein?

Marcelo ri, porque não resta muita coisa que ele possa fazer agora.

-É. Que merda.

E então Joana se coloca nas pontas dos pés pra alcançar o rosto dele e dá o mais leve, delicado e breve dos beijos na sua boca, sem dar chance nem para que ele retribuísse antes de recuar.

-Esse aqui é só pra você. Isso vai passar, nêgo.

E ele quer dizer que não, mas prefere ficar em silêncio.


	10. Capítulo 10

Como de costume, era de cima da mesa no porão de Marcelo que Joana  ditava suas ordens e planos, sob os olhares sempre atentos dos seus companheiros – e dessa vez um olhar vacilante do próprio Marcelo, ainda sem totalmente se recuperar dos últimos eventos – mas dessa vez brincando com o canivete que o garoto havia deixado sobre a mesa ao invés de sua característica Smith & Wesson. Haviam três rostos novos na multidão, convidados por Fernando para a reunião como “reforços” e candidatos a realmente entrar na guerrilha. Joana era geralmente mais cautelosa que isso para convocar novos companheiros, mas a saída de Joaquim os havia deixado inegavelmente desfalcados e os novos rostos pareciam engajados, embora não com a mesma concentração que os demais enquanto ela falava.

Até que ela cita o alvo da próxima missão, e um dos homens escarnece.

-A gente não vai fazer isso de verdade, né?

Também como de costume nas raras ocasiões em que alguém realmente desafiava algo que Joana havia dito, uma certa tensão se instaura no recinto com trocas de olhares por parte dos demais ocupantes. Joana por sua vez, corre a mão pelo cabelo loiro curto que já estava pedindo um novo corte para se manter no comprimento que ela gostava e volta o olhar para o homem que se manifestou.

-Você quer dar alguma opinião?

O cara pigarreia e parece um pouco mais incerto que antes ao ver que não vai receber o apoio que esperava dos companheiros ao redor, que seguem alternando o olhar entre Joana e ele. De qualquer forma, o homem se pronuncia.

-Me perdoa, mas isso é suicídio!

Joana suspira e esfrega a testa em sinal de cansaço.

-Desculpa, quem é você? É um dos caras novos, não é?

O homem balança a cabeça, e os outros dois que sentam ao redor dele começam a sentir também o clima que fica no porão. No canto da parede, Marcelo ajeita os ombros e cruza os braços, e é o único a não olhar para ninguém, brincando com o crucifixo de madeira que fica pendurado sobre o peito.

-Então você pode se acostumar. Não é muito bom pra sua imagem já chegar aqui dando pitaco. Não é suicídio. A gente sabe bem o que faz. Eu sei bem o que faço.

Ele olha ao redor, para os homens que evitam seu olhar.

-Ninguém vai se opor a isso?

Apesar de alguns movimentos desconfortáveis pelos grupos de homens sentados ao chão para ouvir sua líder, ninguém se manifesta para concordar e o homem parece indignado com a reação das pessoas ao redor, levantando os braços.

-Bem que falaram que aqui vocês aceitam qualquer coisa que a garota fala.

Joana levanta os olhos da lâmina com a qual brinca enquanto os eventos se dão. Já estava acostumada – mesmo que ainda a incomodasse – com ocasionais rebeldias da parte de seus soldados – porque não eram todos que se sentiam 100% confortáveis em ter a figura nada imponente em seu físico mas marcante em sua aura de Joana reinando sobre eles – e sabia que o melhor a fazer era, como se educa uma criança que faz pirraça, tratar tudo aquilo como se não fosse grande coisa. Mas esse comentário em particular desperta sua atenção.

-Como é que é?

Marcelo finalmente levanta o rosto e olha diretamente para ela agora, mas algo lhe diz que é mais por apreensão de qual vai ser a sua reação que por qualquer outra coisa. Fernando parece um tanto mais desconfortável que o resto, provavelmente pelo fato de ter sido quem trouxe os novos homens, e decide se manifestar, levantando a mão boa para chamar atenção.

-Ninguém aceita nada. É que geralmente ela tá certa.

Um dos caras ao redor do primeiro a falar, que até então tinha permanecido quieto, resolve entrar no embate.

-Ela tá certa agora?

Fernando dá de ombros, mas parece tranquilo no que fala.

-A gente vai descobrir isso na hora. Mas eu confio nela. O resto dos caras também.

Algumas cabeças balançam concordando com o que Fernando diz, que Joana quase sorri com o conforto de ter pessoas concordando com aquilo, mesmo que não se desligue da seriedade do que dois agitadores – primeiro Joaquim e agora esse cara – num curto espaço de tempo poderiam causar. Visto isso, o primeiro homem levanta as mãos em rendição.

-Tá certo, então. Me desculpa, eu acho. É que não é todo dia que a gente entra em algum lugar pra receber ordens de uma garota.

Joana aperta os olhos e guarda a lâmina do canivete em sua mão. Nem precisa olhar para os rostos dos companheiros para ver que a apreensão vem de todos após o comentário ousado de quem claramente não entendia como as coisas funcionavam por ali. Mas Joana já estava ficando farta dos mesmos rótulos – porque era mulher, porque era lésbica, porque era baixa e clara e ostentava traços finos no rosto e todas as outras coisas que a caracterizavam como frágil ou incapaz – que pareciam persegui-la mesmo no ambiente onde ela já havia concretizado sua posição. Ela corta o silêncio com um protesto um tanto alto.

-Porra, é sempre isso, não é? Pra vocês eu sou só uma garota.

O desconforto geral fica ainda maior, e Fernando tenta intervir, sendo rapidamente cortado por uma Joana impaciente e aparentemente esgotada, que fica de pé à frente da mesa e fecha a mão em punho ao redor da faca recolhida.

-Joana...

-Não, quer saber? Mais alguém não está satisfeito recebendo ordens de uma garota?

Sabiamente nenhum dos homens no local ousa nem mesmo respirar nos segundos que se seguem. Nem mesmo os que antes protestavam parecem ter coragem para falar algo, quando Joana se apresenta pronta para um embate com qualquer um que ouse contestar sua coroa. No canto, Marcelo coça a cabeça mas parece hipnotizado pela fúria de Joana. Apesar de tudo, o segundo homem decide falar mais uma vez.

-Joana, se coloca no nosso lugar. Como você ia se sentir?

Ela dispara sobre ele um olhar que seria capaz de atravessá-lo, e ele sabe disso, fisicamente se encolhendo de uma maneira que seria o suficiente para descreditar tudo o que diz diante da menina.

-Eu nunca falhei com nenhum desses caras, então... no mínimo gratidão.

Então, desdobrando a lâmina e fincando ela sobre a mesa de madeira, Joana começa a andar em direção à escada e diz, por cima do ombro.

-Eu vou estar lá daqui a três dias. Quem quiser que esteja comigo.

E consegue ouvir, antes de chegar ao fim dos degraus, se pronunciando pela primeira vez e arrancando uma risada de Fernando, a voz de Marcelo.

-Eu amo quando ela fica brava.


	11. Capítulo 11

-Você demorou hoje.

O corpo de Camila está sempre disposto a acolher o seu quando Joana se junta a ela na cama, na qual a cubana deita no escuro do quarto apagado vestindo uma das blusas que pegara dela, e ele o faz com todo o conforto e o hábito que a intimidade das duas requer. Joana murmura afirmando, e suspira cansada. A abraça e apoia o cotovelo sobre o braço da mulher, e recebe os dedos finos da mão que sobe para acariciar o seu cabelo, bem atrás da orelha, na parte onde era raspado e onde ela sabia que Camila adorava passar a mão. Apesar da falta de luz, ela pode ver a expressão no rosto de Camila mudando assim que pousa os olhos sobre o seu próprio, que ela tem consciência de que reflete todos os pensamentos fora de controle pulando pelas paredes de sua mente - além de, é claro, ser impossível para ela esconder qualquer coisa de sua mulher.

-Você não tá com a cara nada boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa, _mi amor_?

Os acontecimentos de mais cedo passam como um replay por trás dos olhos de Joana quando ela os fecha, mas sabe que a desaprovação de Camila a respeito de todo e qualquer assunto relacionado à guerrilha só tornava sua insatisfação maior quando Joana dizia que as coisas não corriam como esperado. E além disso, ela havia prometido que não deixaria Camila preocupada com assuntos que eram só seus, e com os quais ela sabia lidar – na maioria das vezes – bem. Não faria bem a ninguém trazer esse tipo de peso para a relação, que já tinha, como toda qualquer, seus próprios problemas internos e externos, e Camila deveria continuar sendo seu refúgio de todo aquele caos que envolvia sua vida ultimamente.

-As coisas não tão muito boas pra mim não.

Ela se limita a isso, mesmo que as rugas na testa de Camila lhe digam que ela não acredita que seus problemas sejam assim tão simples, mas sabe respeitar o espaço de Joana por conhece-la tão bem. Se vira para o lado e faz com que Joana fique parcialmente por cima dela. Os olhos verdes que encontram estão aflitos de uma maneira que raramente se via – Joana era, pelo menos na visão de Camila, a parte mais estável e segura da relação das duas – e isso a deixa também inquieta, mas ela tenta seu melhor para manter o próprio olhar firme, e põe a mão sobre a bochecha de Joana em uma tentativa de assegura-la. Ela se inclina na direção da mão de Camila como um gato, relaxando e fechando os olhos ao receber o carinho que era carregado de significado.

- _Eh, mira_. Quantas vezes elas não estiveram? Hm? E você passa por cima. É minha _guerrera_.

Joana abre um sorriso – o primeiro da noite – que parece tirar o peso de uma tonelada de cima do peito de Camila, e repousa o rosto sobre o peito da mulher que a olha com igual adoração. Seu cabelo loiro se enrola nos dedos da cubana, brilhando azulado com a luz da lua que entra pela janela e ilumina as duas. Camila sabia de seu papel nessa revolução – era o de manter a sua líder de pé.

-E você é minha rainha?

Camila apenas sorri, sempre aliviada de ver aquela luz de volta ao rosto da menina que amava, e a beija a boca.

- _Exacto_. Vem cá. Vai ficar tudo bem, _si_?

-Você promete?

_-Lo prometo._


	12. Chapter 12

-A gente vai pegar o carro do Rodrigo. Vamo?

Marcelo desce as escadas para o porão, ainda tentando ajeitar sua camisa para esconder a pistola enfiada na calça. Joana levanta os olhos de onde enfia balas do último carregamento que roubaram na segunda pistola que carrega – sua fiel Smith&Wesson já posicionada em seu bolso de trás – e balança a cabeça para receber a informação de Marcelo. No porão, estão apenas os dois e Guilherme – que ainda passa seus dias escondido no porão – que dorme um sono agitado no colchão no chão no outro canto do lugar.

-Tô quase pronta.

Ele também balança a cabeça, mas continua olhando pra ela. Os dois sabem que tem alguma coisa a ser dita que paira entre os dois no ar e se faz sentir na mesma medida. Mas Joana sabe, conhecendo o amigo, que ele não vai ser o primeiro a falar, então ela respira fundo – não para criar coragem, mas para juntar paciência – e olha pra ele.

-Você não falou nada.

Marcelo inclina a cabeça como se não soubesse do que Joana fala. Ela gira o barril da pistola e volta a encaixa-lo em seu lugar para poder colocar a arma dentro do cós da sua calça.

-Que horas?

-Quando aquele cara tava lá falando merda pra mim, Marcelo. Você não falou nada. Até o Fernando falou alguma coisa.

Então Marcelo coça a cabeça e mexe com os ombros, vendo ela se aproximar da escada onde ele ainda está em pé e seu rosto está sério. Ele para pra reparar nela, e vê que cortou o cabelo – agora caindo em uma franja bem curta em sua testa e raspado rente ao redor da cabeça – mas veste as roupas largas que costumava vestir para missões, na tentativa, ele imaginava, de se confundir com os companheiros homens durante toda a ação e esconder seu corpo feminino – corpo esse que Marcelo ainda não conseguia esquecer, uma vez que o viu por completo – dos olhos atônitos dos seus inimigos.

-Você não precisa de mim pra te defender, Branca.

A resposta dela é imediata, impensada mas sincera, e ela está mais perto agora, perto o suficiente para colocar o pé no primeiro degrau da escada. Eles falam baixo para não perturbar Guilherme, mas suas palavras ressoam nos ouvidos de ambos.

-Não preciso. Mas era legal quando você tava do meu lado.

E então ela faz uma pausa pra respirar fundo outra vez, e parece um tanto magoada quando olha para Marcelo, o que o pega de surpresa e lhe fornece o pior sentimento que já teve.

-Você também? É sério?

Ele tenta encostar nela, tenta segurar seu braço para assegurar ela de que magoá-la não era sua intenção, mas Joana não permite. Basta um olhar para que Marcelo recolha sua mão e não se atreva a contestá-la, como sempre. Seu pulso firme e suas habilidades para liderança não emergiam apenas na guerrilha, eram traço dela, e todos sabiam que era melhor não testá-los.

-Joana, por favor.

Ela mexe os ombros dessa vez, jogando eles como se não se importasse.

-Tudo bem. Sempre me virei muito bem sozinha. Só achei que podia confiar em você.

Marcelo coloca seu braço no caminho quando ela tenta subir a escada e passar por ele. Ela olha pra ele de um jeito severo, mas Marcelo não se deixa abalar por aqueles olhos verde-claros que tentam perfurar a sua coragem. Ele sabia que até mesmo Joana D’arc tinha seus pontos fracos.

-Você pode. Para com isso.

Ela não recua de novo quando ele beija a sua bochecha, mas ele decide não forçar sua sorte e apenas se afasta e libera o seu caminho.

-O Alberto voltou. Quer falar contigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Alberto era um dos nomes mais antigos da ainda jovem guerrilha, e foi sem dúvida um dos maiores sustos para todos quando foi levado de sua casa para um interrogatório que já durava mais de um mês. Os demais companheiros de Joana tentavam a todo tempo assegura-la de que ele havia sido preso pela sua profissão como professor – era uma época difícil para exercer a profissão – mas ela sabia, daquela maneira como costumava saber das coisas sem ter certeza de onde vinha sua precisão, que havia algo a mais na prisão súbita de Alberto. A esse ponto, já acreditava ter passado tempo o suficiente para dá-lo como desaparecido, por isso a visão de Alberto na sala de estar da casa de Marcelo lhe parece algo próximo a uma assombração.

-Beto! Bicho, eu achei que a gente tinha perdido você!

Ela abraça o corpo visivelmente mais magro de um dos homens mais velhos de seu grupo, e ele corresponde com certa fraternidade. Joana tenta não dar atenção para as marcas no seu rosto, as antigas e as mais novas, ou pelo resto do corpo. Ela não gosta de pensar no que acontece quando os porcos colocam as patas em um dos dela. Não gosta de admitir que deixou que isso acontecesse com algum deles. Apesar de ser a mais nova – e a única mulher – daquele grupo, ser sua líder despertava nela certo instinto, e a havia feito prometer que daria sua vida para proteger todos os que confiavam nela. E ela não gostava nada do gosto do fracasso.

-Por um triz, mas eu escapei. A gente é bom nisso. Como tá a Rainha?

Joana sorri com a menção a Camila e com o jeito como todos a conheciam e pareciam nutrir por ela algum carinho. A brincadeira, iniciada por Marcelo, de chama-la de rainha era algo disseminado em todo o grupo, e nas poucas ocasiões em que Camila estava presente – em sua maioria as pequenas festas e reuniões que Marcelo dava em seu porão – todos pareciam se deixar envolver pela aura da cubana que só trazia leveza ao ambiente constantemente carregado – mais ou menos como fazia com a própria Joana.

-Ela tá ótima. Guardadinha em casa. O que eles fizeram contigo?

Alberto mexe os ombros e balança a cabeça, mas Joana pode ver em seus olhos que as lembranças não o agradam, por mais que ele tente sorrir tanto para Joana quanto para Marcelo, que acompanha de perto a conversa dos dois, de pé atrás da menina.

-Me fizeram uns carinhos e perguntaram umas coisas. Eu achei importante falar com você porque eu achei curioso. Eles ficavam me perguntando sobre alguma Joana D’arc. Joana D’arc pra cá, Joana D’arc pra lá. Davam a entender que eu trabalhava pra você mas, na verdade, eles não tem nem certeza se você existe mesmo.

Joana ouve Marcelo fazer um barulho atrás dela que só indica a surpresa dele com o comentário. Ela mesma sente um sorriso crescer em seu rosto quando as suas suspeitas, e dos componentes do grupo que dividiam com ela a tomada de decisões importantes, são confirmadas por alguém que as viu de dentro. Não estavam brincando quando diziam que Joana era um fantasma – o corte de cabelo e as roupas permitiam a ela, no meio de toda a confusão de uma ação de guerrilha – passar despercebida, se misturar aos outros companheiros, e ninguém poderia confirmar realmente a participação dela. Fazia parte de sua proteção. Ela tinha Camila. Tinha seu pai e seu irmãos tentando viver vidas comuns em meio ao caos instaurado. Ela tinha a quem proteger. Não poderia deixar que as suas ações respingassem nas pessoas que amava – e isso incluía se manter viva por eles.

-E o que você falou?

-Eu deixei eles continuarem na dúvida. Mas a verdade é essa, Joana. Eles não sabem se você é você, saca? Não sabem se é realmente uma menina, ou um codinome, ou alguém que a guerrilha inventou pra jogar fumaça. A gente fez bem apagando aqueles caras nas missões. Ninguém que te viu de certeza voltou pra contar. E agora eles tão perdidos.

Ela sente a mão de Marcelo em seu ombro e ouve a risada sempre solta do menino atrás de si. Coloca a mão sobre a dele e se permite também rir – como raramente permitia.

-Incrível! Vai que eu não existo mesmo?

A mão que ele tem em seu ombro logo se transforma em um abraço, os dois braços longos de Marcelo a envolvendo por trás, e ela inclina a cabeça para deitar no ombro dele. Os dois esquecem o pequeno mal estar no porão. Eles eram maiores que isso. Há apenas verdade na voz do garoto quando ele diz:

-Ainda bem que existe. A gente tava fudido sem você.


End file.
